


Frozen 2: A Synopsis

by Transposable_Element



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: 19th century science, Attempt at Humor, Botany, F/F, Geek girl, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transposable_Element/pseuds/Transposable_Element
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa finds true love with Princess Ava of the Southern Isles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She Blinded Me With Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two princesses meet cute.

In the aftermath of the events of Frozen, Elsa is busy trying to manage the economic and diplomatic damage caused by three years of relative isolation followed by the debacle of her coronation, the disruption of the local growing season, accusations of witchcraft, and severed relations with a major trading partner. Also, she and Anna have quarreled. Having known Kristoff for a few weeks (not just hours! weeks!) Anna is sure she’s found true love and is angry that Elsa won’t allow her to marry a commoner. Elsa points out that they don’t even know who his parents were, and besides, she’s not fond of his adopted troll family—who, after all, gave their parents some very bad advice about Elsa’s powers all those years ago. The emotional turmoil is threatening to disrupt Elsa’s control over her powers.

Meanwhile, King Wilhelm of the Southern Isles is eager to repair relations with Arendelle but is smart enough to realize that sending another one of his sons as a goodwill ambassador would be a Very Bad Idea. Enter his favorite daughter, Princess Ava, geek-girl circa 1820. She’s managed to convince her father (who would much rather have been a natural philosopher than a king) to find tutors to teach her Latin, Greek, and Arabic so she can study astronomy, optics, natural philosophy, and mathematics. She has corresponded with Alexander von Humboldt and has written a treatise criticizing Linnaeus's classification of fungi within Kingdom Plantae. Her favorite bedtime reading is _A Vindication of the Rights of Women_. Ava wears eyeglasses and thinks they make her look plain, but in fact, since this is Disney, she looks adorable in them. King Wilhelm has enough daughters to make all the marital alliances he needs, so he has indulged her wish not to marry (he’s a pretty decent father, despite being a king). Ava begs him to send her on the diplomatic mission to Arendelle, mainly because she’s fascinated by Elsa’s powers and wants to discover how they work—is Elsa creating matter, or is she drawing water from the soil and vapor from the air? In either case, what effect does this have on the fresh water supply? Can her powers be used to desalinate seawater?

After disembarking from the ship in Arendelle, Ava will not trust anybody else with the bag that contains all of her equipment—magnifying glass, dissection tools, astrolabe, and so forth. She tries to carry it herself, but it's awfully heavy. Soon she spies an interesting botanical specimen and drops her bag to go investigate it. Meanwhile Elsa, having heard that a ship from the Southern Isles has put into port, and naturally being a little concerned, hurries down to the quay—where, of course, she trips over Ava's satchel, spilling the contents. Startled by the noise, Ava emerges from the bushes to find Elsa lying there covered in laboratory instruments and admiring the astrolabe, which she thinks is a piece of jewelry. Ava, quite overcome by Elsa's beauty (especially when covered in laboratory instruments) wishes she hadn't worn such a dowdy outfit for her journey. She tries in vain to explain what the astrolabe is for. Elsa is mesmerized, even though she doesn't understand a word Ava is saying. They babble to each other for a few minutes. It's _very_ cute. Elsa calls for a wheelbarrow, and they put the satchel in it and wheel it back up to the palace together.

But we all know what's up with the course of true love. Elsa, who has been making up for lost time by throwing lots of balls, decides to throw a special one in Ava's honor, but it doesn't go well. Ava is too shy to dance, even after Elsa suggests that if a boy doesn't ask you to dance, you can always dance with your best girlfriend. Anna sulks. Kristoff spends the whole evening sitting on the porch with Sven, wondering if he might be better off returning to his bachelor life in the mountains. Olaf flits around stating the obvious and trying to convince everybody to just _love_ each other, for Pete's sake, but nobody listens to him. Ava finally gets up the courage to ask Elsa to demonstrate her powers, but Elsa, distraught over how poorly the evening is going, accuses Ava of seeing her as nothing more than a specimen for her collection. Ava is very hurt, and Elsa is so upset that she loses control of her powers, freezing the ballroom floor, with predictable results. Ava runs out into the night without her shawl and is brought home, after some amusingly destructive adventures, by Kristoff and Sven. This does not sit well with Anna, even though Kristoff and Ava both assure her that it was just a _friendly_ rescue, not the romantic kind. Everybody is miserable.

At this point Hans re-enters the picture, having escaped house arrest in his father's castle and returned to Arendelle to exact his revenge. Elsa gives him a frosty welcome and promises to put him back on the next boat to the Southern Isles, but in the meantime she gives him free run of the palace because she's too upset to think rationally. Quickly assessing the situation, Hans tells Ava that Elsa thinks that botany and astronomy are boring, and besides, she could never love a girl who wears spectacles; he tells Anna that Ava and Kristoff are secretly engaged; he tells Kristoff that he thinks ice-men are hot; and he tells Elsa that Ava has a plan to kidnap her, take her back to the Southern Isles, and lock her up in her laboratory so she can experiment on her. For some reason, they all believe him.

After much eavesdropping, many misunderstandings, one or two exciting chase scenes, and several pithy Olafian homilies to love, Ava sadly decides to return to the Southern Isles with her brother. As the ship is about to embark, Elsa finds a drawing that Ava has left behind—a sketch of a beautiful saxifrage flower, previously unknown to botanists, to which Ava has given the binomial classification _Saxifraga elsa_. Just in case this isn't obvious enough, Ava has written next to it "Elsa is more beautiful than any flower." Seeing this, Elsa realizes that Ava really does love her. She runs down to the quay, but the ship has already put to sea, so she makes herself a frost bridge and boards the ship, where she declares her love. Ava quotes Erasmus Darwin's _The Loves of the Plants._ Elsa swoons. Hans wonders if maybe his whole problem is that he's been unable to accept his own sexuality and goes home with a lot to think about.

Ava and Elsa discuss the possibility of legalizing same-sex marriage, but they decide that they're probably about 200 years ahead of their time, so instead they have a simple commitment ceremony. Ava becomes a minister in Elsa’s government, overseeing such romantic projects as infrastructure improvements and establishment of the University of Arendelle, which will admit students regardless of sex, race, creed, sexual orientation, etc. King Wilhelm is pleased: he really just wants Ava to be happy, and besides, he figures that it's a marital alliance in everything but name. Ava suggests that Elsa give Kristoff a title (“Count Kristoff” sounds pretty good. Why didn’t she think of this earlier?). Now he and Anna can get married and ensure the succession. Grandpa Troll apologizes for not having been clearer about what he meant by “fear will be your enemy.” Everybody lives happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why 1820? Basically, because I say so. One of the paintings in the castle gallery is clearly English Regency period, but I didn't see anything that was obviously much later than that. Also all of the men are wearing trousers, and before about 1820, kings, princes, and nobles would have been wearing breeches.
> 
> I know a lot of people blame Elsa's parents for their disastrous handling of Elsa's powers, but I think Grandpa Troll must shoulder a good portion of the blame. He says "fear will be your enemy," and then he shows her an image of an angry mob attacking her, implying that the problem is other people's fear of her, rather than her own fear. He also takes away all of Anna's memories of her sister's magic, which sure does make it look like he thinks they ought to hide Elsa's powers, even from her sister. 
> 
>  
> 
> [The Loves of the Plants](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Loves_of_the_Plants#The_Loves_of_the_Plants)


	2. The Family Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afterward, 2020

Anna and Kristoff's descendent, Queen Isa, constitutional monarch of Arendelle and noted bicycle safety advocate, discovers that she has inherited the family gift one morning when she accidentally freezes a lava lamp. After some research in the castle library she begins trying to apply the basic principles underlying her powers to the development of cooling technologies. One weekend at an international conference on climate change she happens to run into Dr. Bruce Banner. He tells her he has been developing techniques for carbon capture based on his own powers. They then team up to save us all from global warming. Everybody lives happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do you think the Hulk's additional mass comes from, all of a sudden? Carbon fixation, of course! He's green, maybe it's photosynthesis....


End file.
